Brad Snider
American |affiliations =Michael Townley Trevor Philips |businesses = Robbery |voice = Ryan Woodle |aka = Brad B |dod = 2004}} Bradley "Brad" Snider is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. Despite his limited screen-time, Brad has a key role in the late part of the story''.'' History Brad was a long-time friend and accomplice of Michael Townley and Trevor Philips. In 2004 he participated in a heist along with the pair and an unnamed getaway driver. The heist was a failure, with unexpected police 'heat' resulting in the death of the driver, and Brad and Michael being shot and captured. Only Trevor managed to escape. Publicly, Brad was imprisoned with a stiff sentence, while Michael died of his gunshot wound. Over the next nine years, Brad maintained an infrequent correspondence with Trevor through paper and electronic mail. It served as his only lifeline to the outside world, as he claimed to be denied visitor privileges. By the time Trevor reunites with Michael and Lester Crest, Brad seems relatively at peace with his situation and encourages Trevor to turn himself in. Trevor eventually realizes the truth, however: Brad never survived the botched North Yankton heist and was buried in the place of the supposedly-dead Michael. Michael himself (as well as the player) is aware that Brad's prison correspondence was faked by Dave Norton, the FIB agent who arranged the sting on the heist crew, after he intercepted Trevor's initial attempts to write to Brad. Over Michael's protests, Trevor flies to North Yankton during Bury the Hatchet to confirm his suspicions, and exhumes Brad's corpse from Michael's grave. This discovery increases the tension between Trevor and Michael for the rest of the plot. Later, while hanging out with Franklin Clinton, Trevor admits that he thought Brad was a "dick", and would have probably killed him at some point anyway but "wouldn't have done it in such an underhanded fashion and the authorities wouldn't have been involved." When Franklin asks why Trevor was so angry at Michael over Brad's death in that case, Trevor says that he did what he did because of his own principles. In a conversation after The Third Way, both Michael and Trevor agree that Brad really was a "dick" after all. If the player finishes the mission The Third Way or The Time's Come, Dave will text message Trevor that he was the one who sent the e-mails to Trevor posing as Brad. Mission appearances ;GTA V *Prologue (Killed) *Bury the Hatchet (Corpse) Gallery GTA V Brad.jpg|Brad's corpse. Brad-GTAV-prologue.png|Brad during the Prologue sitting behind Michael. Brad-gtav-shot.png|Brad after being shot. Trivia *After the story is complete, in one of the Michael and Trevor hangouts they both will admit that they thought Brad was "kind of a dick". *It is possible that his name is a reference to Arizona Diamondbacks outfielder Brad Snyder. *Brad inadvertently prevents the planned death of Trevor Philips. Brad is shot because he walks between Trevor and the shooter (Dave Norton) and is struck by the round meant for Trevor. Navigation de:Brad Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Deceased characters